Destiny High Of AcademicsMore Like Drama
by mariasophforev
Summary: Namine starts a new boarding school thanks to her mom, meets the hotshot Roxas who she hates, and tries to keep up with her cousins cheery attitude. As well as, her guy friend Soras crush/best friend issue. Then...the normal issues a new guy interest and the hell a 16 year old girl goes through can Namine ever survive this lone one year or are things better then they seem?


It was an ordinary day in Twilight Town...well almost. Everything was supposed to be calm, except for Namine's home. Her day was packing for a school halfway across the world, in the middle of the year.

Namine sat frustrated not only does she have to go to a new school and leave her friends the place was unheard of and it was a BOARDING school. Why was life so cruel?

"Namine honey, are you ready to leave to the airport?", her kidnapper a.k.a her mom called out. She was the reason behind sending her to boarding school. Her job expected her to travel for a year, meaning she had to transfer to her cousins school and stay with her.

Namine got up as her mom called her again so she packed the last of her things quickly and heaved the suitcase down the stairs without a problem.

"Hey mom, where's the place again?", Namine asked while getting her phone out.

Her mom came in and sighed at her daughter's forgetfulness, "Its called Destiny Islands, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Namine thought of many reasons but, decided to leave that with one, that makes her mom guilty. She walked away silently and got in the car while her mom got into the drivers seat. They drove to the airport silently while Namine took her IPhone texting her friends goodbye, as they all replied with the regular miss you wishes. She put her phone away, and started to look back at her hometown.

'Man, am I gonna miss the sea-salt ice cream.' She said to herself silently as they passed the Ice Cream place.

A few minutes later, they drove into the parking, and got out. It was awkward since they weren't used to the goodbye thing.

Her mom was the first to give in, "I'm going to miss you Namine, even though you hate me for this decision."

Namine half smiled at her mom's I Love You.

"I love you too." She said and with that they hugged and Namine walked into the airport with her suitcase as the flight attendant called flight.

"Bye mom!", she yelled out one last time as her Mom drove away. And with that, she took a deep breath and got into the airplane trying to be positive.

She took her assigned seat, and took out her IPhone listening to music as the plane took off. Soon, she dozed off to sleep thinking of the new school up ahead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

8 HOURS LATER:

"Hey, miss were about to leave." Someone said while shaking Na mine awake. Namine groggily got up, thinking where she was, until she remembered everything. She got up immediately muttering a thanks to the guy.

He smiled, "Your welcome, my name's Zack call me anytime."

She looked at him confused when he held out a card to her. She laughed out loud.

"A business card seriously?", she said trying to hold in her laugh. The guys facade dropped and he laughed too.

"Actually, it was only a fake for my school but, I couldn't pass up on a pretty girl like you.", he said making Namine not sure if he was telling the truth.

She shrugged and took the business card, "I'll be nice enough to keep it as a souvenir where you'll show me around sometime."

Zack smiled sheepishly. "Sure, anytime." He said.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))A FEW MINUTES LATER))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Namine got up and started walking out the airplane waving goodbye to the guy while he struggled with his suitcases. She giggled, when they fell on top of him. She took her suitcase quickly, and tried to find Kairi through the crowd. Just as she was about to call her cousin she heard someone call her name.

She turned to find her redheaded cousin jumping happy, with a boy cheekily grinning with spiky Brown hair.

She did a small smile walking towards them.

"HI NAMINE!", Kairi yelled hugging Namine, making Namine laugh at her cousin.

"I missed you too Kairi." She said trying to let go.

Kairi saw her discomfort and let go, "Oh yeah sorry, this is my best friend Sora he goes to school with us."

Sora grinned, "Hey, Your the infamous Namine Kairi kept bragging about."

Kairi blushed at his comment making Namine suspicious...could they she like him..? Seeing her cousin already get suspicious, Kairi grabbed her and started dragging her to the car much to her protests.

Namine huffed and got into the car while Sora laughed, about to drive.

Kairi decided it was the perfect time to start talking, "Oh my god! Now that Namine's here I can have makeovers whenever I want too and..."

Namine groaned hearing her cousin drone on, and sighed.

'This is gonna be a long year.' She said to herself, trying to block her cousins chipper chattering.

She then started to think of other things...Like, how is she gonna handle being the new girl or fitting in...a boarding school no less? She was never even in one to begin with.

Namine yawned just then. All this thinking is making her tired, must be nighttime in Twilight Town, and her cousin was still busy doing a debate with Sora so for now she'll catch up on a few Zs.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sophie: So what y'all think ok for a first chapter?

Namine: *smiles shyly* How come I'm so...Outgoing here?

Sophie: *smirks* Cause you need some confidence! :D

Sophia: *shrugs* Oh well...help her show this confidence through your opinion...meaning pressing that button taking 10 seconds and saying what you think! Or showing your support also through favoriting and following!

THANKS ALOT TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
